1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of printer systems, and more particularly relates to a method for aligning two or more independent printing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-speed printing system is used by businesses to print a large volume of information such as bills and account statements. The printing system prints on a continuous, fan-fold type of media that is threaded through the machine. However, it is very difficult for the printing system to print duplex (both sides of the paper). Also, the printing system can only operate from one source, as it is critical that the variable data to be printed remains together.
Printing duplex when running continuous fan-fold forms at high speed requires either large and expensive printing devices, or the use of more than one printing device that can only print on one side. When running more than one independent printing device (which includes a print engine) that are separated by several meters, it becomes critical that the print data that is to match the second side be placed in conjunction with the data printed on the first side by the first print engine. Whether two, three, four or more print engines are used, the data that is printed on the paper by each of the engines must be the matching data for the page.
In non-automated methods, an operator is required to align the print engines by visually inspecting the print and manually indicating to the control unit that the print alignment is correct. This introduces the possibility of potential operator error, which wastes paper and costs valuable time.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a method of aligning two or more printing systems.